Aurelia Ilweran
"In the name of the Mother, first do no harm.” About Appearance Aurelia's nephilim heritage presents itself in the golden sigils on her face and her long golden hair. Blue eyed and fair skinned, her elvish lineage can be seen in her slightly pointed ears. Often donning clothes of reds, golds and greens, she dresses for elegance blended with functionality. Aurelia is adorned in gold jewelry as a tribute to her Divine parent and patron Goddess. Personality Lawful Good. Aurelia fights fiercly in battles to protect the people she cares about, she tends to ignore her own safety and run into the frontlines of a fight to heal people. When someone insults her friends she will dive headfirst into a fight in their defense. She is bubbly, generous, compassionate and trusting to a fault. She prefers to only see the good in people, to the point naivety, but can also be quick to judge those obviously aligned with Ruin. She will take any insult thrown at her, but when insults are directed at Lianda and her nephilim heritage, her gentle demeanour breaks. If someone is kind to her, she will latch onto them and defend them fiercly, since coming to the Weft this has resulted in some almost violent altercations. Due to her upbringing, she often acts older then she actually is but around people older then her, or people she deems ‘older’ she can be incredibly childish. Her devotion to her Godly parent in a core element of her personality, to the point where she loses confidence in herself and any action taken outside of Lianda's light and guidance. History Early Life Born in Green Fang Forest, Aurelia was raised by her mother - a healer and mage - into a nomadic lifestyle. Together they traveled throughout Scy'kadia, healing and helping those in need. On her twentieth birthday, her mother went home to Green Fang Forest, while Aurelia continued in her travels alone. She spent many years in Frael where she was rumoured to keep a safe house for escaped slaves under the guise of a healing hut. From there she traveled to Lo'Quai, where she met a cambion named Hanami, who shared her interest in medicine and alchemy. They formed an unlikely but close friendship, sharing research and knowledge. Aurelia eventually left Lo'Quai, embarking on a roundabout journey to Arkhos, passing through most of the Holds on her way. There she became a healer for the Arkhosian courts. After many years of travelling Geth, Aurelia decided to return to her roots. For the first time in forty years, Aurelia went home to her mother in Green Fang Forest. It was here that she received her lion's head ring, as well as a journal and letter from her mother. Saddened but duty bound, Aurelia once again left Green Fang Forest to continue her work as a travelling healer. It was then she returned to Frael, to a town on the border called Dayie where she and her fellow healer, Sheera, attempted to plan an escape for many of the slaves there. Despite their efforts they were simply too ill equipped, but were overjoyed when they heard of the incident that resulted in those slaves’s escape. Journey Weftwards Whilst in a Fraelian port town, Aurelia received a letter from her old friend Hanami, requesting she come to the Weft. Alarmed by the vague nature of the letter, Aurelia immediately passed off her healing hut to a fellow healer and saught a bodyguard in a local tavern. Here she found Casarn Greenleif rambling about needing to get to the Weft as well. They struck a deal: Aurelia would guide Casarn to the Weft in return for protection from bandits and thieves. Together they journeyed inland towards Guardian Vale, but as they approach the Crosslands, they are separated by a sand storm. Aurelia was left wandering the Crosslands for what felt like only a week or two, but upon her arrival to Guardian Vale, she realised she had been missing for seven weeks. The Weft Upon Arrival in the Weft, she quickly drifted towards the Camp of Light. After the mage tournament held by the Taverner, however, her faith in the Sentinel has been shaken and she followed Hrafn with the rest of the pride when he was kicked out of Light. She has now chosen family over the Gods and it has shaken her view of the world. Relationships Elspeth Westfall When she first arrived in the Weft, she was camping in a tree. Elspeth came across her and they shared a conversation and bonded over their shared home of Green Fang. Elspeth offered her a tent for the night and eventually decided to take her under her wing. Aurelia and Elspeth have had many disagreements when it comes to Religion, but Aurelia will still be loyal to Elspeth. Casarn Greenleif She met Casarn in a Fraelian port and made a deal, passage to the Weft for protection, as Casarn needed a horseback guide. They bonded on the journey, Aurelia teaching Casarn how to read and write. Aurelia noticed Casarn’s deep seated hurt and doesn’t blame him for his callous action. Their friendship was tested when Casarn spoke to Gideon. Lavender Teloiv She befriended him and is teaching him Elvish, kind of. After Lavender knocked her out, she was wary of him and upset him, but she offered him a gift in apology and hopes there will be no hard feelings. Hrafn Arielsen Elspeth spoke very highly of him but their first meeting was tense. He later apologised and helped her set up camp in Light. While she was concussed he cared for her and her addled mind latched onto him as a father figure. He has indulged this and for a while she looked up to him as a protector and a father off sorts. This is no longer the case. Vek Grae Her mentor and trainer, he is teaching her how to fight. She will defend him ruthlessly against any insult and has tried to attack people who have insulted him. He has many times now, had to physically pick her up and remove her from a fight because she will get herself seriously hurt if she continues. After some harrowing events, their relationship has changed. Duine Ar Bith A halfling she met on her first day in the Weft, the two share a talent for healing and a wish to do good. They do not share a god, and now that the light schism has occurred they do not share a camp, but they are still allied. Tullula Another friend she made on her first day, Tulane is shy and quiet but Aurelia is very fond of her. Quotes * "without your great, golden Lady Lianda, you’re nothing." - Casarn Greenleif * "Aurelia and I may heal under the name of different Gods but we share the same values, to love and to protect and to be kind to others" - Duine Ar Bith Rumors * She helped Fraelian slaves escape captivity. * She has connections with Arkhosian nobility. * She has been to the Bitter North Player Justine Matulewicz